De Rigtige McCoys
Sæt dig bare ned for mine fuglefødder sammen med Lil' Asker, Henrik Nordmand, Fuglemand... Yeah... Smoer 40 Smoer 40: Jeg vil ha' et frit Fyn og mågerne hjem til Stigeø Og ikk' se flere negerbørn lig' og dø Og jeg vil være tør når det regner udenfor Og jeg vil forresten også være våd når du liner noget fjabbe op i galop Foran min niers då kom an med det pies Jeg lined' lortet op i treoghalvfirs (-Nikki!) Og balred' rim af hele dagen ovre ved Slikmutter I første klass' hvor lærerinden hun suttede pik på mig Foran hele klassen alle de andre de besvimed' bar' Imens hun åd min kagemand i klassens time da'r Der' ingen grænser for hvad jeg vil gøre ved dig hvis jeg får lov Jeg tar' din hund med i købet - "Smør 40 dog!" Og får jeg hår i munden så æder jeg en loppekur Jeg får alligevel altid dårlig smag i munden efter en hoppetur Stop den tur! Rutchebanen den kører nedaf Jeg blir' på toppen har ikk' en skid at være ked af Jeg' bar' et fucking geni og der' ikk' en skid du ka' gør' ved det Bare gi' den op og skrig den op det Smør 40 i det Omkvæd: Vi' de rigtige McCoy Og vi varmer dine løg -kom nu! 1, 2, 1, 2, Lil' Asker: "Det' Lil' Asker" Det et moderne dance hit ,ikk noget man shit Det for tøsern det gælder Det' dem uden tap der tæller De ved hvad de vil ha' Drenge ka ikk' ta de tænder på Lil Asker Det kun piger, kvinder, damer og duller der ruller med Lil Asker Jeg' diplomatisk immun - du har et spasser diplom Jeg er et ikon - du' en idion Med adgangskort til en Ford klub der bygget i byen Flækker dit næb så på med cykkelikyen Spurt væk på dine ski - Anders And stil Tre Ælle to Ælle en - fantil! Du en gammel brandbil - jeg' et rumskib Med påhængsmotor, jeg vandt i Championship Over Gud, han kom kun nummer to Jeg' go, go ist prima - gutes - guru Du en dårlig bæ som Safri Duo Hey - klovn du må lære Du maa lære at la vær' med at være sådan der Du fatter ikk' hvorfor tøserne griner når jeg fyrer en vits af Den er sikker hver gang - jeg høj som det røde tårn i Pizza Hey der - mig og Smør 40 her Runker pjorter bag i din bagdør - Yeer! Bare så du ved hvad der sker med det sperm Vi tørrer af i din hovedpude ... - Vi sidder i din hjern! Omkvæd Gud: "Det' Smoer 40" Smoer 40: Jeg har fået nok af gårsdagens røgne cigars Som Sanne Salomonsen, Shu Bi Dua og Fielfraz Rollo og King de holder Hinandens balder under bruseren når de boller! Det har jeg set i "En skør, skør verden" så jeg ved det passer Smoer40 smelter, dejen jeg ælter Jeg smækker brødet op, din dam' skal bare røre i 'et Det' da utroligt hvad en klat fra Smør 40 den ka' gøre ve 'et Den får sovsen ind' i smovsen til at hæve op Som et komfur købt ned' i Skousen som du skal slæve op -200 millioner trin op til din lejlighed Og når du kommer derop så ligger jeg derind' og gir' din kone pede Du ruller den fede, men jeg snupper den før du får et hvæs Og jeg laver luder-hvæs lige op i dit fjæs fjog Du tror sikkert ikk' jeg er rigtig klog - som en tosse Der' i den mentale forvaring - og det er jeg osse Jeg er frosset udenfor, P3 vil ikke spille mig De vil heller' sidde og drikke bajere og sid' og pille sig Der hvor de er højest når de plukker mine ringlebær Lil' Asker tror du ikk' godt de ved hvem fan' vi er? omkvæd: Henrik Nordmann: "Det' lissom når du står på en markvej en sensommer aften på Mors. Det er måden vinden puster på kornet og støvet danser som diamanter i solen. Og du kan mærke det i dine knogler og det bliver hvisket udover Limfjorden: "forandringen kommer" Og brormand, den kommer i form af Henrik Nordmann Lille Asker, smør Fizzo Med læber af læder og vers bræget i silke.